This invention relates to a pulse motor driving system for enabling reverse rotation of a pulse motor for use in driving a display of a timepiece.
Heretofore well-known is a crystal timepiece provided with a super-miniature pulse motor wherein wheel trains carrying the timepiece hands are stepped in proportion to the count of a crystal oscillator. However, it is very inconvenient to adjust the second hand of the timepiece to the standard time. The advance of a lagged timepiece can be effected comparatively easy since the forward rotation of the pulse motor enables a fast-feeding of the hands by shortening the driving intervals. However, instantaneous adjustment cannot be attained when the kept time of the timepiece is gained. This is because the kept time would have to be lost and the prior art only allows stopping of the driving of the pulse motor so that the standard time may gain upon the kept time.